


You Like It

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: The Japan Adventure fan meet has come to a close, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been able to spend the whole weekend together. From antics on the stage, to finding each other again in their hotel room.





	You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a one shot or you can go in order and watch a story unfold with the BaekSoo Weekend

Baekhyun didn’t want to open his eyes. He was content with where he was, head rested on Kyungsoo’s warm chest, his boyfriend’s fingers gently running through his now dark hair, a last-minute decision made just hours before going on stage. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

The warm voice vibrated through Baekhyun’s cheek, all the way to his bones, warming him even more. “Yeah, but if I don’t open my eyes, we can stay here forever.”

Kyungsoo let out a small laugh, bringing his hand to his chest to twine his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “Baby, it’s only 1 a.m. We don’t have to get up for another seven hours. Go back to sleep.”

Baekhyun moved his head slightly, bringing his lips to warm skin. “Why are you up?”

“Reading over some notes for my show. The director emailed me some ideas.”

Baekhyun gave small kisses before resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s chest and finally opening his eyes to look at him. “There is no work when we are in bed together. Rules.”

Kyungsoo pressed the power button on his phone before placing it on the table beside the bed. “You were asleep, and I couldn’t sleep.”

Baekhyun ran his fingers down the small amount of scattered black hair that lined Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach. If someone saw him at a glance they would miss it but being this close he saw every single hair. He loved being able to touch them, watch them move under his fingers. “I don’t remember falling asleep.”

“We were in the room maybe five minutes after drinking with the members, and you’d already curled up on the bed. I went to shower and when I came out you were knocked out.” He leaned his head down to kiss the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “I undressed you and put you in bed.”

“You’ve been awake this whole time?” Baekhyun leaned up on his elbow, his hand still moving over Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Are you not tired at all? You’re usually pretty worn out after stages, even when they don’t involve manhandling your boyfriend in ball pit.”

Kyungsoo laughed, raising his hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. “You liked it.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, he didn’t want to smile but he couldn’t help it. “I always like it when you’re touching me.” He watched small goosebumps appear across Kyungsoo’s skin as he slipped his hand lower down his stomach. “I also really like it when I touch you.” He wasn’t disappointed to find the only thing covering Kyungsoo was the sheet and duvet. He let his hand move lower still, turning his fingers just enough so his nails ran over sharp hip bones, earning a quick intake of breath from Kyungsoo. He felt the tuft of hair before finding what he wanted the most. He was only half hard, but he knew how Kyungsoo liked to be touched, knew how much pressure to add or what pace to set. He wrapped his fingers around the length, thumb playing with the small slit on the tip. “Do you remember what you said to me when you held me in the ball pit?” He ran his thumb over the slit once more before stroking down to the base.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help when his hips bucked up at Baekhyun’s touch. He took a deep breath before focusing his eyes on his boyfriend. “I said I couldn’t wait to get you in bed.”

Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo grow in his hand, now easily gliding up and down from the slick Kyungsoo had created. He kept his eyes on Kyungsoo, watching him as he closed his eyes, his head rolling back onto the plush pillows, his lip turning white where he was biting hard into it. Baekhyun shifted his body lower, his hand moving faster as Kyungsoo began to move his hips more, chasing the friction. He brought his face close to his hand, bringing his tongue out for a quick lick, almost laughing when he heard Kyungsoo gasp out a moan. Kyungsoo brought his hands to Baekhyun’s hair, fingers moving through the strands before taking hold lightly. He knew what Kyungsoo wanted. Licking his lips, he bent his head forward and took the length between his lips. Kyungsoo’s grip in his hair tightened, his legs falling open as Baekhyun shifted closer. 

“Shit...Baek…” Kyungsoo couldn’t think, he could only feel. Feel Baekhyun’s tongue go from flat to hard, feel Baekhyun’s hand move in time with every bob of his head, feel the vibrations go straight to his bones when Baekhyun moaned. He couldn’t help the jerk of his hips, and knew it was too much when he heard Baekhyun choke. “I’m sorry, are you...oh.” He was about to pull Baekhyun away when he felt him take him fully into his mouth, his words getting lost as he felt himself hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat, the hard pressure of him swallowing. His body melted into the bed, his hands barely able to keep their hold on Baekhyun’s hair. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun loved making Kyungsoo lose himself like this, he loved watching all the control he had wash away as he became completely pliant under his touch. He took his mouth away but kept his hand pumping lazily. “Kyungsoo, look at me.” He watched Kyungsoo take a deep breath, taking one of his hands away from his hair to touch Baekhyun’s face. Waiting patiently as Kyungsoo collected himself, Baekhyun slowly tilted his head down to look at him. “I can keep going, or I can do what I want to you. What do you want?”

“I want you. Whatever you want to do, I am fucking here for it.” 

Baekhyun nodded, quickly sitting up onto his knees and situating himself to straddle Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo brought his hands to hold onto Baekhyun’s hips, watching every little movement. “Thank you for not putting me in any clothes by the way, makes this much easier,” Baekhyun said. 

Kyungsoo smiled. “I tried, but you wouldn’t let me. You even mumbled that you would hit me again with that stick from earlier today. Then you said never mind because I’d probably like it, then you passed out.”

Baekhyun moved his hips, feeling Kyungsoo’s hardness press into him, making Kyungsoo groan. “You would probably like it, I saw the smile you had on your face when I hit your arm.”

“That was a pained smile.”

“You still liked it.” He made sure Kyungsoo was watching as he brought two fingers to his mouth, smiling as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He swirled his tongue around them before taking them from his mouth and moving them to his center, his eyes rolling back as he pushed both in at once. 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo whispered, his hands tightening their hold on Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun started to move against his fingers, each movement of his hips causing a light friction on his dick. He wanted to pull him down, grind himself up against him, but instead he watched Baekhyun close his eyes, stretching himself open for him. He couldn’t tell how long it lasted, in fact he thought he could come by just watching this. The way Baekhyun bit his lip, his head rolled back, his free hand moving up his own chest to touch one of his nipples. He could watch Baekhyun enjoy himself like this for hours and be perfectly content. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo, all dark eyes, mouth slightly open, watching his every move. He moved his fingers inside himself, imagining they were Kyungsoo’s, moaning out his name when he moved over his prostate. He moved his hand slowly down his chest, the action catching Kyungsoo’s eyes. He took hold of Kyungsoo again, slicking the precum down his length, too lazy to get up and dig around in his bag for the bottle of lube he had packed. He gave Kyungsoo a few slow pumps before moving up on his knees, positioning Kyungsoo where he had his fingers. He couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips as he took his fingers away. With a wink, he sank down.

Kyungsoo moaned out Baekhyun’s name and a few choice curse words, his eyes rolling back into his head. Baekhyun took his time sitting himself down, taking each inch in a slow, never-stopping glide down. Once he was fully seated he stayed there, letting them both catch their breath. Kyungsoo stayed still, watching for any sign of discomfort, his thumbs running circles over Baekhyun’s hips. His hips, he thought, were one of the best parts of Baekhyun’s body. The perfect curve of them, the way they moved when he danced or even walked. The way pants hung low on them, the sharp bones that stuck out at times. He loved those hips. Loved the way they moved under his hands, the control they had, the power there. He felt Baekhyun start to move his hips, running his thumbs over his hip bones, over the veins standing out underneath his skin. If he was able to move, Kyungsoo knew he would have leaned over to run his tongue over them, feel the pulse there. He was shaken from his thoughts as Baekhyun moved up on his knees before letting himself fall back down much faster than before, almost knocking the breath from Kyungsoo’s lungs. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathed out, his grip now so strong he knew his boyfriend would have bruises later. 

“Move,” Baekhyun demanded as he raised himself up again, he waited for Kyungsoo to move his hips up before slamming himself back down. 

They continued like this, each chasing the other’s movements, the sound of their skin meeting and heavy breaths filling the quiet room. Kyungsoo shifted slightly, bringing his body forward, moving a hand to the small of Baekhyun’s back, pulling him even closer. The new position let Kyungsoo bring his mouth to Baekhyun’s neck, licking the little trails of sweat there, nipping little places along the way. Each small bite made Baekhyun grind down on him harder, taking him to the hilt each time. Baekhyun moved his hands up Kyungsoo’s chest, resting them on his shoulders, fingers and nails digging into warm skin. Using his hold to gain the speed he craved, he created a momentum that brought him down hard and fast. Baekhyun cursed as Kyungsoo bit one of his collarbones, his tongue running over the mark as he pulled away. Baekhyun moved one of his hands up to Kyungsoo's hair, fingers taking hold of the strands and tugging. 

“More...fuck, Soo, I need more,” Baekhyun panted, his thighs burning from the constant movement, even his knees had started to hurt. 

Kyungsoo nodded and held tight to Baekhyun’s waist as he moved Baekhyun under him. His hand moved down his waist and over his thigh, cupping the back of his knee as he brought it up to rest on his shoulder. Baekhyun reached between them, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo had had no idea he had fallen out, and in moments Baekhyun moved him back into position. Kyungsoo’s body took over, as soon as he felt the heat on his tip, he pushed in. 

Baekhyun arched his back. “Fuck, there!” he yelled out as Kyungsoo pulled almost all the way out before thrusting hard back into him. The new position allowed Kyungsoo to hit the bundle of nerves at his center, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. His nails scratched down Kyungsoo’s back as he began to pump into him, each push in had him moving against the sheets. He didn’t care if his head hit the head board, not if it meant Kyungsoo was fucking him the way he was now. Each thrust in had him calling out his name.

Kyungsoo could feel himself getting close, Baekhyun’s heat holding onto him with each plunge in. Baekhyun’s fingers hurt from gripping Kyunsoo’s shoulders so hard, but he would take it, it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Kyungsoo reached down between them, taking Baekhyun in his hand. Baekhyun cursed, his back arching up at his touch. He let Baekhyun’s leg fall from his shoulder, feeling him wrap both legs around his waist. He let Baekhyun tighten his hold, bringing Kyungsoo down into him harder. 

“Close...Kyungsoo… I’m...Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was screaming or whispering, all he knew was the pulse of his orgasm rocking through him. He felt his release fall over his stomach, thrusting through each roll of pleasure. “Come for me, Soo. Please baby, come.”

Kyungsoo screwed his eyes shut, pumping his hips a few more times before he came deep inside of Baekhyun, white lights bursting behind his eyes, breath catching in his throat, shivers of pleasure running down his spine. They both thrust into each other a few more times before Kyungsoo’s body gave out and he slumped to the side. 

Baekhyun looked over to Kyungsoo, his eyes closed and face relaxed as he tried to catch his breath. “Look at me.” Kyungsoo turned his head, eyes opening to look at him, his hand reaching up to touch Baekhyun’s still swollen lips. “I love you,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo smiled, watching Baekhyun kiss his fingers. “I love you too.”

“Give me like 10 minutes and we are doing this again.” Baekhyun smiled before moving his head away and closing his eyes. 

“You really think you have another one in you?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Oh I plan to be in you this time, so yes.”

Kyungsoo could only nod, his hand reaching across the small space between them to take hold of Baekhyun’s. “I think 10 minutes should work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought my writers block was going to last forever, I haven't been able to write in weeks and then all of a sudden I was able to write this in a matter of a few hours. Thank you Aubrey and Katie for keeping my spirits high while I struggled. 
> 
> Thank you Katie for another amazing edit, bc we both know if I didn't have you my work would not shine like it does.
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
